


Welcome Me Home

by Caitrin Torres (ctorres)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 08:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctorres/pseuds/Caitrin%20Torres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Vala have a moment in the showers after Sam gets home from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Me Home

Sam walked into the locker room, rolling her head on her shoulders to release some of the tension gathered there. The creaking of the door closing behind her echoed in the empty room. At her locker, she dropped her vest on a hook and twisted around until she felt her spine settle into place.

"Oh, that feels good," she said in one long sigh. She sat down heavily on the bench behind her and slumped forward, elbows on her knees in exhaustion. "Shower to get the dirt off, then sleep. I can handle that."

"Shower and bed... excellent plan. Mind if I join you?"

Sam yelped and spun around to see Vala standing just inside the door. "Vala! You scared me. What are you doing here?" she asked. "It's the middle of the night."

Vala shrugged expansively. "You take off without a word, you never call, you never write... you should be glad I come to see you at all if that's the way you treat your lovers."

Sam smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," she said. "I was going to leave you a note, but there wasn't really time."

"Did everyone make it back in one piece?" Vala asked, suddenly serious.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we all did. Major Liang said that they were comfortable, as traps go. They weren't happy that it took as long as it did to jury-rig the controls and spring them, but they're no worse for wear." She chuckled. "Their linguist had plenty of time to translate while they were waiting. Evidently, Ra built the place so that those who defiled his temple would be kept alive and healthy until he came to kill them himself."

"Lovely," Vala muttered. She gave Sam a calculating look. "You were with SG-15, yes?"

"Right," Sam said as she sat back down to untie her boots. "They were doing the geological survey while SG-4 explored the ruins, so they had a better idea of where to look than any other team would have. Why?"

"Excellent." Instead of answering Sam's question, Vala leaned lazily against the row of lockers. "Well?"

Sam looked at her quizzically. "Well, what?" she asked.

Vala gestured towards Sam's clothing. "You were going to shower. You can't shower if you're wearing all that."

Sam's jaw dropped. "Vala, whatever you're thinking, we can't do it here! Anyone could walk in."

Vala gave her a look that wasn't all that innocent. "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. You're covered in dust. You need a shower." Sam clearly wasn't convinced, so Vala continued. "I don't see why you're so worried," she said. "SG-4 and SG-15 are made up of some very attractive men with not a woman among them. None of them have any reason to be here, which means that no one," and she slowly drew her finger down the center of Sam's chest, "will be around to hear you when you beg."

Sam's breath hitched a little. "You're serious about this?"

Vala grinned wickedly, and Sam's eyes widened at the implications. "Absolutely," Vala said.

Sam pulled off her boots and socks before she realized that Vala hadn't moved. "You're just going to stand there?"

"I haven't seen you in days," Vala said airily. "You can't blame a girl for wanting to watch, can you? You are a sexy woman even in that getup, Samantha Carter, and I happen to enjoy watching you undress."

After a moment of disbelief, Sam realized that Vala really was serious and blushed brightly. With a self-conscious smile, she unbuttoned her blouse and hung it next to her vest. "That's better," Vala said. "I'd love to see you walk around like this all day. Tight shirt, butch trousers... add the boots, and it's a perfect look for you."

The growing look of lust on Vala's face spurred Sam to show off a little. She tugged her t-shirt out from under her belt and then stretched as she pulled it up over her head in a way that she knew would show off her breasts. Her skin burned with the idea of being on display.

Vala moved to sit near her, just barely out of reach. "Bra next, please," she said. "I want to see more of you." Cool air brushed Sam's nipples as she unhooked her bra and slipped it off. Even without looking, she knew that they were tight and erect.

"Very nice," Vala said. She ran her fingers over the soft cotton of the cup in a way that made Sam shiver. "Keep going, Sam. I want all of you bare."

Sam pulled her belt from its loops and hung it around Vala's neck with a playful smile. She swayed a little as she stepped back. As she undid the last button, she turned and bent forward, pulling her pants and underwear slowly down to her knees before letting them drop. The air felt cool on her heated skin. She wondered if Vala could already smell her arousal.

"Now that is a fine ass," Vala said approvingly. She stood and pulled Sam into a rough embrace. She knew Sam well, and she nipped and teased at her lips until Sam thought she might lose herself in her kisses. Abruptly, Vala pulled away with one more firm peck on her lips and shooed her off towards the showers.

"Aren't you coming?" Sam asked in dazed confusion.

"I will." She smirked, and Sam gave her a withering look. "Go get the dust off. I'll be along in a minute."

* * *

The last stall on the left was infamous both for its showerhead and, in certain circles, for its relatively secluded location. Sam usually made a point of avoiding it, but now its biting spray left her skin tingling. She didn't linger as she scrubbed the dirt of the planet from her skin and hair, and as she tilted her head back to rinse away the last of the shampoo, she heard Vala come up behind her. The cool breeze from the curtain being pushed aside was quickly replaced with the heat of Vala's body pressed against hers.

Sam turned in her arms and pulled her into a long, slow kiss. "I missed this," she murmured.

"You missed what I do for you," Vala said smugly.

"Well, yeah," Sam said with a grin. "That too."

Sam ran her hands over Vala's back and down to cup her ass, reacquainting herself with her curves. She licked and sucked along Vala's neck and shoulders, and she moaned when Vala massaged her breasts and ran her nails all over her body. Soon, her touches had Sam writhing. Vala ran her hands from Sam's breasts down to her arms, and as she slid around to her back, she brought Sam's hands down to rest on the safety bar on one side.

"What are you-" Sam's question trailed off into a low moan when Vala ran a finger over the crack of her ass. She flinched as Vala moved and the hot spray of the shower hit her side and tickled at her breast.

"Hold still," Vala chided her. "You always like a little pain with your pleasure. In fact..." She nudged Sam's foot to make her spread her legs wider and tugged lightly on her curls before slipping the tips of her fingers into her pussy. "You're ready for me already, aren't you?"

Sam moaned as Vala continued to tease her with unpredictable little touches. She brought her free hand up to pinch and pull at Sam's nipple. Sam whimpered as she arched into her touch. "When we're finished here, invite me home for the weekend," Vala said, her voice rough. "You're insatiable and you know it, and we can't play properly here. I want another chance to fuck you, Colonel Carter."

"Oh god, please." Sam thrust her hips back to pull Vala further in, but Vala moved with her. She was so close, and the tormenting touch of Vala's fingers just deep enough to keep her on edge made her cry out in frustration.

"I told you you'd beg." Vala moved her fingers just enough to remind Sam of their presence, but not enough to satisfy her. "Do you want my hand on your clit?" Sam nodded helplessly. "I only have two hands, Samantha," she purred. "Which one moves?" When Sam didn't answer, Vala leaned close to whisper into her ear. "If you can't choose, you'll just have to bring yourself off, won't you?"

Sam yanked one hand away from the bar and stroked the her clit exactly the way she liked. It didn't take long, just one, two, and-

Vala suddenly thrust her fingers deeply into Sam, and the combination of her own touch and the sting of the spray and being so _full_ was too much. Her legs gave out as she came, and through the haze, she vaguely felt Vala guide her down to the floor.

She couldn't say how long she knelt there limp against Vala's legs. Eventually, she caught her breath and realized that the water had stopped. "What about you?" she asked as she pulled herself to her feet.

"We'll be in your bed soon enough. I'd hate to have to explain what we were up to if anyone else should decide they need a shower too."

"What do you mean?"

Vala raised an eyebrow at that. "It _is_ a public locker room. You wouldn't want to push your luck too far."

Sam froze. "You didn't lock the door?"

Vala smirked and walked off to get a towel, leaving Sam to stare after her in stunned disbelief.


End file.
